User talk:Brocky292
YAY! YAY!!!!! I didn't mess up! Anyways, one more thing, I made it to 5,000 edits, and I need an admin/rb/crat to /officially/ give me the badge ~Natalia 21:21, December 9, 2016 (UTC) I think you've earned this Congratulations That one thing So, I have a rough draft of that one thing we talked about, if you can, chat? If you already gone I'll show you after school Hoi So...yeah. I just got back from my very long inactivity and will also be continue to edit here. :3 But I do have something to ask you. Can you restore my character back plz? The link is right here: > http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jimmy_Cooper If you're seeing this, plz help. Thank you ^^. JackSilenzio (talk) 09:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) OH MY GOD CUE THE I'M DROPPING HINTS THAT I'M SHOOK MEME I'M SHOOK THERE IS A GOD OMFG GO KARD GO Hai I was gonna ask this to you on PM earlier but you left so: Can I use your latest character page template? c: Also, you kind of exceeded the max number of head counsellors per user so you have to let one of your 6 heads to step down per policy. c: On Second Thought I'll be using the first version of the template, which I didn't get to use the first time xD (I added some things to the tabber at the bottom, if that's okay with you c: jingle your balls with seventeen this season! i mean what. Buuuut yeah i'm getting people to join me to do Christmas-themed svt squad avies together cause why not :D all you have to do is pick a member for your christmas avie and join the fun ayyyyyy- a/n Woozi, Joshua, S.coups, Jun, Hoshi and (i'm not so sure tho) Jeonghan have already been dibbed. let me know soon, thanks ily Melinoe Lt Muse's char decided to step down so Minx now has the head counsellor position. Would you want to take the lt spot, considering you have 5 heads/0 lts. On the other hand, if you choose to decline, it will go to Clay, who has 2 heads/3 lts. I kinda feel conflicted about this because you both have 5 counsellors all in all sooo so you decide xD Also, I posted (Didn't I? But I will check xD) Hai It's your turn to post on Chonggie cx BC Activity Hey! Just to be sure, your character Ichabod_Stannis is not at BC anymore, right? If so, please add the away template or the respective category. If not, tell me ‘cause I’m rearranging the lists. :) Can we talk There's something I'd like to discuss at some point >.< Hey! So I have a question for you. Can I use version 1 of your character page? Please? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:56, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:15, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Model Reservations Hey, so I'm not sure if I'm allowed to edit that page or not... or how I would go about inserting my name onto the page, but... can I reserve Emilie de Ravin, please? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:10, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :It looks like Frost may have beat you to the punch. xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 06:19, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Page Permissions Hello! I'm told you have a relatively easy-to-follow page coded, and I'm wondering if perhaps I can use it? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:34, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Version 1 please! :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:12, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Danke! :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:35, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps.... Hey, I need to talk to you the next time we are on chat together. I think we have a sock around the wiki. Challenge Hi, my character Kyle Jones is challenging Cody for Dionysus counsellor. Psst I posted and I have some shirtless Kino pics, if you wanna see them. cx List Update Re: Ayt, thanks for telling me! c: Hey "Would it be ok if I made a char that got rapped by a god in the history not long before going to camp or BC and after like a week of being claimed, found out she was pregnant. If you're going to ask what will happen to the child of the char, I thought of it being raised by the char's mother." Sooo, james sent me that the other day and because i don't have any experience with char pregnancies policies, i wanted to ask you about it. If you can just IM me back when you get the chance that would be great c: yo c: Erm, do you maybe want to RP? Granted I only have two claimed characters, but I'm sure we can figure something out? Dunno. I'm still trying get myself re-acquainted with everyone/everything, sooo... :P Is Phoebe/Dakota ok? Is it Possible If I could maybe take the Helper test sometime this week or weekend? Thanks! Hiiii sorry to bother you ~ I was talking to Chase abt Rogue Zero and he said you'd probably be chill with my lil bean in claiming, Cali, being a part but that I should check? It's fine if not. :3 Hey Brocky, tis Hots I was wanting to ask if its ok that I use your character Template, for one of mine. Please and thanks Hotshot14380 (talk) 05:03, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Chonggie Posted cx IC Calendar After being redirected to you over this subject, I realized it makes sense. You are the Head of Research and Development... But anyways, I personally feel like the IC calendar running with the OOC one isn't exactly... not to say good, but it just makes everything long and exceedingly difficult. As in, I'm sure there's users that was to pull some storylines off (I know I'd like to), but they can't, because it'd be a long-running and they probably don't have the patience or time to have it run for a year, two years OOC, or however time they may need, for it to be achieved completely. Basically, I was hoping you'd consider running a 12:1 calendar, or something similar. That way we aren't stuck for so long in the same year, y'feel? Please at least consider it, talk about it with the admin team, or bring up a vote or something... I don't know. But just think about it, please. c: p.s. i don't know if it will persuade you at least a little bit or not, but sterek is willing to help you figure it out, should you agree. :) Vote? Camp Half-Blood Role Playing_Wiki:Requesting User Rights#Music If you could vote it would be greatly appreciated cx Maybe you could Help? I was wondering if there was any way to delete my characters, I haven't gotten a roleplay in a long time and if I do end up leaving for a long tme, I really don't want them to be taken by another person who may change them alot or to have them 'dissapear into the mist'. Is there any way that you could help me in any way? Thank you, Dreamstowords (talk) 17:11, January 18, 2017 (UTC)Dreams Forgot the header xD Hiiiii! I already asked Oli, but I was checking Model Registration to see if Luhan was in use and I couldn't find him on the list. I was just wondering if he's in use or reserved somewhere, and since I know you love EXO you may be using him or reserving him. Not Soo-Mi Thank you! Yeah, her page will be named Hoo Woo. Sorry for the confusion. ^^' DONT KNOW WHY I HAVENT SEEN THIS BEFORE BUT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPw3aAOfncs SCREAMING omg reading through fan comments, saw this INFO 170209 V APP BM said that there is no hidden member for 'Don't Recall' it is a hidden track, a special present for international fans. I want help I want to role play but I don't know how to make my character can u help me? James2422 (talk) 03:51, March 1, 2017 (UTC)A.D. Stepping Down Hey so, as you can tell from my title. I'm going to be stepping down from my position as admin. It's no secret that i'v been inactive and honestly i just don't wanna be apart of the claiming dept with it's current leader and even other members that don't seem to appreciate what i was able to bring to the dept. Those are my own personal problems so it's really no bodies fault but my own. Anyhow yea, i'll be stepping down as admin. Hey Hey Brock, sorry it took so long to reply. Anyhow, if i'm being honest i might just step down from the whole admin team all together. I mean, claiming is all i know, and if i were to join your dept i wouldn't be much help nor would i even know what i'd be doing - i'd just be a burden on you and other admins, trying to teach me what to do. Making you aware Just making sure that you know that this exists Re: Days Later >< so i'v been thinking about it and if i'm being honest, i would love to stay as admin, and developing new contest and Events sounds pretty fun. However, i'll only move to your dept if you absolutley sure. I wouldn't want you to offer me a spot just because i came to you with some pathetic, "Oh.. no one in my dept appreciates me." Hey I need to come up with better titles tbh xD. Anyhow, after thinking about it for a few days. I've decided to go ahead and move to your dept. Not only will it help with me schedule and let me keep my adminship but, i am also really looking forward to developing new events and stuff with your and Oli c: It all sounds pretty fun and if i'm being honest - when i first came, your dept was the one i wanted to join but you lowkey scared me when i was a newb xD A Bot Q So, I have a bot for another wiki that I'd like to use here for when I'm doing category edits and such so I don't spam the recent changes page..... my bot..... RE I'm ready to learn whenever your ready to teach. I realize you might be busy so take your time c: Hai c: So, while i wait for you to teach me the ways of R&D, i took a look at the R&D to-do list. I noticed there were still some cabins needing to be updated to the current coding so, since i'm now in your dep i decided to have a go at it. User:~The Musician~/Sandbox. there is the page i created for the Themis cabin, which i basically did a bunch of copy and pasting lol. Of course i wanted to show you before going any further with those, maybe you wanted to do them your self or something idk cx The Old Guard wants to come back! Hey admins! I don't think I got to know all of you back when I was active, but my name is Lele Mj and I'm a really old user of this wiki that left around 2013. Me and a few other old users are planning to make a comeback for one last big RP, but all our characters were deleted and we're having trouble recovering their info to plan our stuff. So, we would like to ask you to restore them, even if temporarily! I'm sorry if its too much trouble! If you have bcrat rights, most of us are former administration members and a temporary admin status to someone would probably be quicker for you guys. So, here's the ones we want so far: *Me: James Bellard, Conall McLaren *Nar: Liam Wall, Tony Felix, Kurt Allen *Rawr: Elliot Le Fevre *Bloom: Kathryn Taylor, Vanessa Vilkas, Meribel Rebane, Lara Villafañe *Nicki: Rhiannon Stark, Jade Jeffries, Keira West, Ryann Black *Flame: Lillith If the images could be restored too, that would be great, but idk if it's possible! 18:12, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Hey Brock, I talked to staff about this issue, apparently it's a known issue with pages with comments!It can be restored, but you have to create the page and then restore it through the deletion logs. Rappy restored James already. I understand that it's a lot of trouble, so again, if you're ok with it, I'd be happy to do it, I'd only need content moderator rights for a day or two max! 04:35, July 17, 2017 (UTC) ::For some reason I'm not being allowed to restore, which is weird considering it is part of the content mod rights and I can restore images... Well, Omni seems to be doing part of it, so thanks anyway! Idk if admin rights would work but I get not wanting to give those out. 21:23, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Figured it out, thank you so much for your help! I'm finishing recovering our stuff, you can strip my rights by the end of the week! 02:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I'm kind've new to this rp so I don't really know much on how the levels work. I read about the levels but I'm just not super sure. Is it each week you level up? Or a certain amount of edits? HEYY↑ There was supposed to be a signature and title on the last one...Idk, my bad. ⇈ Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 13:36, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Oh, thanks! I have been level 1 for a while now so I think I need to level up though I'm not sure. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 17:43, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I'm officially scrambling this account and deleting what I can. I was hoping you could delete any characters or images associated with the account. I regret using others' images even if I never did anything with them and would like to distance myself from the practice. Thanks. Eikones (talk) 18:52, October 6, 2017 (UTC)eikones Idea/Question Would it be possible to create a character who was originally made by Hestia - or a god/goddess that I can write into the story and it makes sense - for the sole purpose of guiding demigods to safety, acting kind of like a satyr, of sorts, and aiding them when it's needed? I have a story in mind, wherein the amount of protectors was running dangerously low and a protector of demigods had to be created; however, I don't know if it's possible at all. I'm getting in contact with admins/former admins I know to see if it's possible. I want to do it and I hope I'm allowed. :P So yeah. Please let me know? I appreciate it! :) x Inactivity & Positions of Power So... I'm helping Uni update the Users & Characters list, verifying who hasn't edited in over a month and giving them the two week in advance warning before their characters are archived. But now looking, a lot of them have characters who are counselors and lieutenants. What will we be doing about that? I'd personally like to know, so I can know whether to uphold the policies and tell them their characters have been stripped of their power, or if I should overlook it. Let me know, please! :) ::What should I do if both the counselor and lieutenant are inactive? Or just the lieutenant, for that matter, since I know if it's just the counselor then the lt. is immediately promoted. Promote two random characters? Or the oldest ones? Or? Counselors & Lieutenants I started helping out with the User & Character Lists, in alphabetical order. I tackled both A and B already (which was just 3 users actually but details details), including activity warnings and stripping their characters of power. It's not a lot, but it's a start, and I hope to tackle the whole list before the end of this week. Before the end of next one, at most. School's a pain in the ass. But anyways, here's what you ought to know so far: *Themis' Cabin needs a new Counselor. *Nemesis' Cabin needs a new Lt. Counselor. *Prometheus' Cabin needs a new Counselor. *Poseidon's Cabin needs a new Counselor. (I have a child of Poseidon I kind of want to take over Counselor, but I don't know how lieutenants are usually automatically bumped up, so if that's the case, then for lieutenant?) *Zeus' Cabin needs a new Lt. Counselor. *Hades' Cabin needs a new Counselor. HR Overhaul Hey, Brockosaurus! I know I've been greatly absent and I apologize for that. I'm back now, though, and I'm ready to work again. In light of that, I just wanted to discuss if you're okay with the following things: #Regarding the archiving of characters, I propose to change the 21 days limit (for the supposedly active users) to one month. If a user did not give notice or anything, instead of deleting/archiving their characters after three weeks, it would now happen during their fourth week of inactivity. #Likewise, if a supposedly semi-active user goes one month without edits, they will be moved to Officially Inactive. #Officially Inactive users initially had 6 months of no edits before getting their characters deleted/archived. However, I propose to have this changed to 8 months. I think this proposal could help lessen the amount of tedious work that HR has to go through. In line with this, I also propose that the User/Chars forum should be updated at least once a month. Now that I'm more active, I'll make sure monthly maintenance work does take place. CHB is pretty much in a state of disarray, and I know that I am partially responsible for this because I was so inactive. I sincerely apologize, and I would like to make up for my shortcomings. Here's to a better future. Hello! First I would like to say I have never done anything like this before and I’m haveing some trouble using the site. How can I locate the monster encyclopedia? Power question Hiii. I am not sure who else I should ask about this, but oh well. Anyway, I had a question about earned powers. I know I wasn't the most active person ever and all, but I have had two chars who have technically been around for long to be eligible for their 3/6/9 month powers. The question is, are they eligible though? I ask because I know I wasn't actively RPing them and all, and I'm not sure how that rule works. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Will do. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' o m g So I'm nearly free from college for a while so I decided to slowly hype my activity yay so basically I'M BAAACK BITCH xD By the way, can I use the new slick coding you're using? c: tysm Re: Aye. About the scrollbar and background image: How do you do that? Each character has their own set of codes for them, right? Re: OMGG CONGRAAAATS, winwin is from NCT right? huhu sorry (plz don't hate me) I haven't been into kpop recently ;; re: big bro Oh, right! Well, I didn't want to use my two existing characters, plus I had to revamp Dani, so I got it all done in under an hour. She's here. If you need an image for her, then there's this one. :P POSTED Ya hoe posted already cx omt LONG-ASS RIDE omg i posted so late sorry :c Avvie Binch get on my level <3 Chu can use wikia-nitro to upload a gif avvie c: Le Contest As much as I would love to join, I don't know who I'd have that I'd feel comfortable putting up for it. Go ahead and start it, I'll join the next one if there is one U KNOW IT Posted! <3 but omg kyunggie's response was really juicy but expect cholo's to be juicier *wink wink* OMG So the next post is intense idk why i typed those lmao also WELCOME MY SON Keanu Mahelona r&d So, I was finally lured into giving the admin team here a shot, and with my stint in AI (which God I love) at DARP having happened, I kind of really want to join R&D here. I figured I'd talk things over with you first, so hopefully we see each other soon? OMG Sorry the late post cri cri but I did c: I'll try to post this week cos I'll be doing work at the hospital yay I'm gonna die again lmao Poseidon Cabin I made a small thing for them here. I'd really appreciate it if you posted with your cabin member! :) Themis Cabin Training Hey! I've started a cabin training session for the Themis' Cabin. It's not necessary by any means, but ICly Sapphire would recommend and encourage all the children of Themis to participate. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Wb coding Ayeee Brocky, i was wondering if i could use your wb version 2? If so then thanks in advanced and its also alright for you to say no of course. Character Page Hey! I was wondering if it would be alright for me to use your version 2 coding?? Queen of Anarchy 23:04, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Re Yeah, as of right now, I can't access the link, and this might be a constant thing because I'm mostly on during school and all the minclip games and most other are blocked. I'm barely on wiki, on my laptop at home, but I will try later today and if I don't, I'll message you. Hey Would you maybe want to RP? :3 :I kind of really want to use Valentina di Ambrosia. It doesn't matter whether the other character is Camp, CoO or BC, I just really want to develop her as a character. :P ::Considering my current slight against comments, is it alright if I make us a forum? Hello, My name is Austin and I have always loved Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I was saddened to see there was a Nyx cabin and not a Tartarus cabin. I do not want to sound like I am being rude at all I do not have many places like the Camp Half-Blood wikia to talk to people that have similar interest. I have made a story (fanfiction) about the first series on fanfiction.net called The Son of Tartarus which led me here threw one of my readers. sorry for probally rambling to much. SirAusinDean (talk) 17:25, November 29, 2017 (UTC)Austin Dean Character Contest Hai Brocky, sooo i was wondering cause me and Clay were talking and would it be alright to make Styx the goddess for the regular character contest. I just wanted to ask cause i was thinking that maybe we were restricted to choosing only cabin gods for the contest. Anyhow that's about it, if you can just shoot me an IM when you can that would be great :D